moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
First Regiment SI:7 Agent Qualification Program
The SI:7 Agent Qualification Program is a battery of tests established by Dresana Locke to train military candidates as Stormwind Intelligence field agents, and to re-certify extra-regimental SI:7 personnel for duty as part of the First Regiment cell. First Regiment soldiers ranked Private and above are eligible to begin SI:7 training. Interested soldiers must discreetly contact the Spymaster, either through a letter or private conversation. Under no circumstances is interest to be expressed publicly. Aptitude Test Candidates must successfully complete the First Regiment SI:7 Aptitude Test. The Test is designed to assess the mental readiness of the candidate and his cognitive capabilities. Trainings Candidates must successfully complete three of the following trainings. Each training can only be taken once, and so a candidate can fail one training while successfully completing the training requirement. 1. Interrogation Techniques Candidates are instructed in persuasion and intimidation, and then must successfully extract information from a prisoner of war, criminal, or similar subject (provided by SI:7 as location permits). 2. Weapons and Tactics Candidates are instructed in the use of ranged weapons, daggers, and unarmed combat. They are tested against targets and in sparring matches. 3. Stealth and Concealment Candidates are instructed in techniques for avoiding detection in a variety of terrains, and tested by reaching a designated point while evading fellow soldiers assigned as watchmen. 4. Fieldwork Candidates are instructed in the tools and operational practices of spycraft. They are tested with hypothetical scenarios to determine their retention of concepts. Field Assessment 1. Lethality Assessment Conducted concurrently with other tests, candidates must obtain thirty confirmed kills in the field as part of First Regiment operations. Candidates must keep track of all kills made during the course of missions and report them to the Spymaster for tabulation. 2. Deep Cover Assessment Candidates must work with the Spymaster or a senior Agent to create a cover identity for himself. Candidates remain in Stormwind under the created cover for a period of one week, during which they must seek out information to present to the Spymaster. The test is judged successful based on whether cover was maintained and what information was discovered. Final Test The final test consists of the candidate accompanying a senior Agent on a mission. The senior Agent monitors the candidate’s performance and provides a final recommendation to the Spymaster. If the recommendation is favourable, the candidate passes the test. Oath of Service After completing all tests and training, the candidate is inducted into the cell as an Agent. His records are transferred from regular army files to Stormwind Intelligence’s archives and he receives his Agent codename and uniform. Fully equipped, he swears the following oath to the Spymaster and other present Agents: “From this, I am the instrument of Stormwind in all things. I am her first and last resort. I am the sharp edge of her struggles and relentless in the pursuit of her interests. I act always with regard to nothing else. I accept that I will win no glory, fame, or titles. My victories will be felt but not seen or rewarded. And when I die, it will be in silence.” Category:SI:7 Category:The First Regiment